cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Australopithecusman/Flying Heads
"The Great God hath sent us signs in the sky we have heard uncommon noise in the heavens and have seen heads fall down upon the earth." - Tahayadoris October 25, 1689 The most bizarre creatures to ever live might not be found in our deepest oceans, but high in the sky. In the 1600s, the Iroquois '''nations spoke of powerful entities known as the '''flying heads. One version of the story stated that the heads caused an immensely severe winter, that killed off plants and drove the moose and deer to other areas. Believed to be covered in long, flowing, fire like hair these demons were believed to fly through the air. Strange tales of these creatures don’t end in ancient legend, however. The Flying Head legend survives, but the name of the tribe who invented it is gone, lost to time. The hill where the unknown tribe's village was located, is considered cursed. Three different hotels we re built on the sacred site and all three had a short life span and burned to the ground mysteriously. But the stories of these mysterious flying heads are told around the world. Recent eyewitness reports describe things that seem like living creatures, but they break all the usual rules that we apply to living things. They fly without the need for wings and their bodies are only semi-solid, often partially invisible. Their shape described to be that of heads with fiery glowing tendrils. These bizarre, brain like creatures are known often referred to as' atmospheric beasts'. For those who believe, atmospheric beasts are very fragile and lightweight creatures who are either native to Earth or are aliens that came from elsewhere. Often taking the appearance of jellyfish, these unexplained phenomena have been sighted by hundreds of people across the globe (From China to Norway), including top meteorological scientists, military bases and cities (Denmark 1974, Russia 1977, Belarus 1985, China 1998, Norway 2010, Toronto 2012, Netherlands 2015). These[[ atmospheric Jellyfish| atmospheric jellyfish ']] have puzzled scientists and experts around the globe, but what exactly are they? The creatures are believed to be so rare and so far from the earth’s surface that encounters have been few and far between. However, there was one strange case in 1971, when these 'bizarre brain-like entities were reported to have been seen on the Earth’s surface. To visit the location, you'll have to travel across the country from the Iroquois to California. Across the nation from the Iroquois, another tribe, the Salinan Indians, reported disembodied spirits in California. “Ghosts and disembodied spirits have been entwined with the history of the Santa Lucia Mountains since the creation of Mother Earth. When I was a girl, such stories and legends were seared into my soul, providing fodder for many a restless night. Even after becoming a woman, I cannot pretend to be unaffected by tales of the supernatural,” Debra Krol. "In the dead of night on August 17, 1971, a pair of Palos Verdes natives — Peter Rodriguez and John Hodges, both of whom were in their late ]] twenties — claimed to have come across two ostensibly alien like creatures that were quite unlike anything else recorded in the annals of ufology. According to their account, at approximately 2 am. the duo left the home of a mutual friend — who lived on nearby Dapplegrey Lane — at which point they climbed into Hodges’ car. Hodges started the engine, flicked on the headlights and was about to drive off when the men simultaneously noticed a pair of what can only be described as huge, disembodied brains lying about 6-feet in front of them in the middle of the road. Rodriguez and Hodges later asserted that the “brains” were bluish in color and were shrouded by a strange, localized vapor. They described one of the creatures as being approximately “the size of an overgrown softball,” while the second one had the dimensions of a human torso and — most startlingly — seemed to have a red, eye-like organ wedged into the center of its frontal lobe (cryptopia.us)." Soon after, the brains disappeared deep into the dark night sky. Sources *http://www.cryptopia.us/site/2011/01/giant-space-brains-of-palos-verdes-california-usa/ *http://ancientufo.org/2016/05/cave-paintings-depicting-aliens/ *Johnson, Elias. Legends, Traditions, and Laws of the Iroquois. Kessinger Publishing, 2010. *Atmospheric beasts *Atmospheric jellyfish *Giant Space Brains of Palos Verdes *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flying_Head Category:Blog posts